Known applications of surface acoustic wave devices utilizing surface acoustic waves include so-called band pass filters, and sensors configured to remotely measure temperatures or pressures of measurement targets.
For example, a wireless temperature measuring sensor utilizing a surface acoustic wave (SAW) is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In Patent Literature 1, there is a description that the disclosed sensor is also applicable as various sensors other than a temperature sensor, including a pressure sensor, a displacement sensor, a humidity sensor, and a gas chromatography sensor. Quartz, lithium tantalate, lithium tetraborate, and langasite, in addition to lithium niobate, are given as examples of a piezoelectric material used in the disclosed sensor.
In Patent Literature 2, a surface acoustic wave sensor adaptable to wireless applications is disclosed, which uses langatate as a piezoelectric material.